


An Ar'an Vi

by u read mah fic (iReadurfic)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iReadurfic/pseuds/u%20read%20mah%20fic
Summary: An impromptu moment of song that happens on the way to the aravels.





	An Ar'an Vi

**Author's Note:**

> This happened while I was listening to the fansong "An Ar'an Vi" on Youtube; you can find the song at this link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gm4KsJlAUc>
> 
> All credit for the lyrics, musical arrangement, and performance to Katie Bour [lyrics] and Kei (amarukei) [arrangement/performance].

The sun was bright and the breeze gentle; swaying stalks of grass surrounded them for as far as the eye could see and in this moment she was filled with peace. Solas rode beside her atop his own hart and their neatly arranged squad behind them in pairs. With her flag bearers on either side, half a span behind her and Solas, she imagined that they must look like quite the sight - a proverbial Dalish arrow slowly making its way across the plains. Saf'hren chuckled at the thought and all it implied. Solas must not have been dozing as deeply in his seat as she thought because he glanced over at her, his question clearly written in his expression. She pursed her lips, preparing to explain, but a voice from behind her in the procession interrupted.

"I don't mean to question the Inquisitor but do we know where we're going, Saf'hren? There hasn't been a trail for more than an hour." Varric asked, his voice raised as to not be caught in the breeze.

"An ar'an vi din em'venan, Varric," she replied, "ar'an la Mythal ar'an am." The flag bearers snickered quietly to themselves and Solas looked as if he couldn't decide between admonishing her or not.

Varric huffed. "You do know that it doesn't count as answering my question if I can't understand you, right?"

"Ir abelas. Have you tried asking the halla?" Quiet snickering turned to outright laughter among the Dalish elves - her honor guard and their escort both.

Saf'hren heard Aridhel humming to her left and without thinking she picked up the tune, easily breaking out into song.

// _An ar'an vi, din em'venan_ \\\

A heart beat behind her the other Dalish elves began joining her in song; their voices mingling together and raising one another. Was that a gasp she heard from beside her? For a moment she wanted to worry - maybe it would be too much for Solas or the others - but.. 

// _Ar'an la Mythal ar'an am_ \\\

Face tilted to the sky to feel the warm sunlight on her skin and eyes closed, trusting her hart to keep them on the right path, Saf'hren could have cried tears of joy in that moment. How she had missed something so simple as this! Dalish voices raised in song together while they rode; the sort of leisurely activity that can only be done in clan territory while relatively safe from ambush by shems.

// _Assan'an bora,_  
 _Da'vhen sulena,  
_  
 _Ha'hren'an din thena._ \\\

There were no drums to guide their rhythm, no strings to strum, only the sound of their voices and the inexplicable feeling of magic in the air. That was fine - they didn't need any guidance. How many afternoons had she sung this with her own clan while traveling? How many evenings had these Dalish elves sat around the campfire in their own clans and sung this with the children? The song would guide them and so would the halla.

// _An ar'an vi, din em'venan  
Ar'an la Mythal ar'an am._ \\\

She took a deep breath and held it between verses, feeling something deep inside her pull free and relax when she exhaled. How badly she had needed something like this and never realized it. Skyhold was a beautiful place and her companions in the Inquisition adored her and were adored in return, it was true. Still it couldn't hold a candle to the flame of this moment. The song rose and crashed around her and, yes, a tear did slide down her cheek, her voice ringing true.

And as if by some unspoken signal they crested a hill - the sails of the aravels coming into sight, rippling in the breeze - as the song came to an end and the other Dalish elves quietly broke free of the song, leaving her to finish it.

// _El'vhen ar'an latha._ \/

She couldn't help but to look at Solas, his face inscrutable. What did she think she would find?

// _Na'ar ar'an latha._ \\\

What did she hope to find?

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
> **  
> Translation:  
>   
> 
> An ar'an vi, din em'venan  
>  _(where will we go, I don't know)_  
>  Ar'an la Mythal ar'an am.  
>  _(we will let Mythal protect us)_
> 
> Assan'an bora,  
>  _(arrows fly)_  
>  Da'vhen sulena,  
>  _(children sing)_  
>  Ha'hren'an din thena.  
>  _(the elders shall not awake)_
> 
> El'vhen ar'an latha.  
>  _(the People shall love one another)_  
>  Na'ar ar'an latha.  
>  _(you and I will love one another)_


End file.
